My Boss, The Manly Man
by fullflipgurl
Summary: "How many times do you have to wet me to get the job right?" Shikamaru Nara stared at Temari, already marking her as the most troublesome woman.   "Don't ever mix pleasure with business," -Nara's secretary said. "I get no pleasure in being with her."
1. Refreshing my boss

Disclaimer: Don't owe Naruto

Time for some my favorite straight couple ;D

* * *

The things about love….There are no rules. Baby, it's the cold harsh war between two people who will not submit to each other. _Give it all up, afraid to lose it all._

"_**Refreshing my boss"**_

A golden spoon handed to him; he was raised and taught to be a leader. It was said everything he touched would be turned to gold, but that was going beyond-it was purely fictional. It's true; everything he had organized in a manner of a business project has prospered tremendously.

His indifference to everything made him seem detached to every aspect of his emotion.

He stood straight like a real man, made eye contact with everyone as he tilted his chin slightly up. It was then established, with a wind of haughtiness, they were nothing to him.

"Sir," His assistant led him to his suite, he continued on. His employees have called out for his name, asking for help and more questions that he couldn't bother with. He was hit with a great surprised that he can't help but feel refreshed, almost literally.

A water bottle was thrown at him, it burst opened, and the liquid immediately soaked him from head to toe. He blinked, he looked at his assistant. "S..Sir," fear was evident in her eyes. Her expression was easily read by him. She had looked around, her face coloring, she cleared her throat. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Her voice was commanding and something that strike fears into everyone. A dirty blonde hair girl was pulled towards them, one of his employees.

"Let me go, assholes." The girl said to the security holding her tightly. "It fucking hurts!" His assistant wasted no time in getting things in order, she backhanded the blonde-haired woman, and the hit caused a lot of commotion. The girl tried to spit at his assistant but he would not have any nonsense in his property in front of his other employees. The fluent move he had done, snaking an arm around his assistant moving her out of the target area.

"Consider yourself immediately terminated." The girl's eyes had widened and stared at him in shocked. "I cannot fathom as to why one would act in such poor conduct especially to their employers. Discipline yourself."

It was the usual day for him or so he thought. A chain reaction had been set since the beginning of that day.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Temari was red from anger; she was kicking everything in her way. She was just fired from the fricken main boss who owns a lot of shit in this town! How the hell would she be able to find a new job!

"Why'd you even throw that bottle at him?" Her blonde friend asked. "I mean, ya know, it's kinda clear you're gonna get fired."

Temari has anger issue and it was evident as she launched herself towards the blonde guy and pulled on his collar in act of intimidation…well damn she was intimidating. "Because I thought it was the fricken ass hole that fired a lot of people before, what's his face…Sasuke?"

Naruto's smiled but it was twitching, he was thinking of what Temari just said, and it was true. Their demeanor was almost exactly alike and the way the boss held himself was so similar…He'll be damned.

"Can't be Sasuke, after he saved his assistant from something embarrassing. I think Sasuke wouldn't even care if you spit in his assistant's face and I'm pretty sure he'll be the one backhanding you too."

"Well what can I do now? I really need this job, I have two younger brothers to feed and pay for their schooling…" Temari sat down on the hard pavement, her hands covering her face, her hair was messy.

"Don't you think he's hot though?"

"Who?"

"The Boss, he's yummy."

Temari looked at him in disbelief. She knew Naruto was some where along the lines of gay, maybe bi. She was never sure.

"Naruto, today is not the day to be outright gay with me, seriously." Nevertheless, they ended up laughing, and for a while, she forgot about her problems.

"I wanna be a billionare, so fricken bad."

* * *

Shikamaru stretched his arms around to relax; he had just changed into casual clothes. He hates to be so pretentious with his employees, but giving casual with them would cause him. They might not respect him as much. He was told business is just business, there's no need to get to know anyone and he had stuck with it. It was imbedded in his mind forever.

He barely came to this town; it was a town his family has dominated with business. He didn't owe everything, in fact, this part of town, he had shared business with the Uchiha's. He had received complaints about how business was being conducted and he wanted to see it for himself. His family valued having the Uchiha's as business partner and Shikamaru could careless. There were big names around this town- his mother insisted in meeting up with a woman as to sway him into being interested.

"Sakura," He called his assistant in his room. "Who was the girl I fired?" His valued assistant came in, still in her work cothes, her pink hair tied up neatly. She looked tired.

"Her name is Temari Subaku,"

He opened his hand, in a way that could be easily understood and Sakura handed him what he wanted.

* * *

Naruto decided to help Temari look for a job, it was the only thing he could help in.

"Do your brothers know you're jobless?"

Temari sighed and shook her head. It was difficult to talk with her siblings they were already in the bad sign of town, they were criminals. She had fought with Kankuro last night because of his tendency to pimp girls out. She's not giving up in teaching her brother to respect women. Gaara was difficult. It was hard to communicate with him. He barely speaks, and he always comes home with blood stained clothes that Temari tried her best to get rid off. Naruto was her only friend that had stuck with her after finding out how her family is, everyone left her.

"I can't tell them, I promised I can provide what they need and in return they have to stop ruining their lives."

"Maybe you can beg for your job back, honestly that job pays a lot."

"Yeah, it was the best paying job I ever had. I just thought it was Sasuke. I feel bad that I hit the wrong guy, you know, the other boss. I don't even know his name."

Naruto can't help but notice that Temari never commented about begging for her job back, in the end this girl had backbone and a big pride.

"No one does, he barely comes to his home town."

"Well whatever- I can find a job or two, maybe three."

And she set her goal, hope to Kami she was going to make it through, because Bills would be coming in soon and she don't want to touch into her savings that she had set for her brothers' tuitions and things they will need.

"Why can't you hire me?" Temari asked, determined to have an answer why she hasn't been getting a chance for the last how many hours. She felt so bad for Naruto that she sent him away; he left with a lot of reluctance and stubbornness.

"You just got fired from Nara, himself. We know all about you, missy. People talk around here, and sorry, but you're just bad for business." The blonde woman said.

"Argh! It was a fucking mistake. I thought it was that Sasuke Uchiha guy!"

The woman stared at her, "You had mistaken Sasuke Uchiha for Shikamaru Nara?" She busted out laughing. "Unbelievable, if anything, those two are very different. You know what, you can start tomorrow. Next time know your target."

Temari smiled, "Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

"Call me Tsunade," She shook his head, "It's highly amusing, but I should warn you, it's a good thing you hit Nara rather than the Uchiha. Worse things could have been done to you rather than being fired."

"…Right…," She really don't understand what she meant. "But ah, I'm really happy you're taking me in." She bowed in respect.

"Yeah, well, Nara owns this Bar too. But I don't think he pays that close attention to this part of their business."

She blinked, "You can lose your job for-"

She waved her hand as if it's no big deal. "We're all desperate here, just come here tomorrow."

"Sakura," Shikamaru called. "I have an idea."

"Huh,"

"I'm going to be in their shoes."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to work…Not here, though. I think the Bar would be a good place to start."

Sakura shooked her head. It was incredibly stupid. "Shikamaru, you shouldn't! You don't know how people are out there." It was only when Shikamaru put himself in danger or do something stupid that Sakura tends to forget the lines between business and personal.

"Beside, they would recognize you."

"Peh, I hadn't been here in ages. Beside, I only know one person who would recognize me in this part of town. So I'm safe, she'll keep me safe."

"How long?"

"I'll stay for a week, it should suffice. I can't be here for a long period of time though. We have a prior engagement to attend to."

* * *

Temari came to work in time and ready to impress the woman who hired her. She tried to be cool about it, especially with jerks hanging around, drunk and hitting on her. She felt disgusted. There were a lot of guys that had groped her and the only thing she could do and say was a warning which hasn't been taken seriously. She didn't want to complain to Tsunade but she hates this job. She was surrounded by pigs.

No wonder Tsunade wasn't worried about Nara checking in, a guy who looked like him wouldn't be caught in this scenery. But it was so low class type of business, it would even give him a bad name if the way customers treated employees like this.

She was wearing a polo, that clung to her every curves, it was slightly tight so she had left the first three buttons open. She sighed. Even though it wasn't a dream job, it pays…

A new customer came in, and Tsunade greeted him. She frowned. Even though she'd been working for only a few hours she made friends with a few of the girls here like Tenten and Tayuya. "Isn't he a bit too young to be in here?"

Tenten stared to see who Temari was talking about, "A bit, yeah. Not the typical guy you see here, know what I mean."

Shikamaru was greeted by Tsunade.

"Hey there,"

"Ah…Hey, what are you doing here?" Tsunade looked at him top to bottom. He was clad in dark jeans and wearing a hoodie, and his hair was down and slightly messy. Not an everyday image of Shikamaru Nara.

"I'm applying for a job here," He shrugged. His tone was casual, and it was the old Shikamaru she knew before. She raised an eyebrow, and thought to herself, of all the places to conduct an experiment in…

"I just hired someone, so we're full."

They continued inside and Shikamaru went to the bar and sat himself down. Tsunade smirked and said, "If you're gonna blend in, stop sitting up so straight and don't put your chin so up."

Shikamaru lost his composure when he heard her comment, he wasn't even aware but she was right. "As far as I can see you only hired women here, isn't that like discrimination? I won't allow it."

"No, no guy ever applied here. The only reason a guy would go here is to be a pervert and get drunk. I would hire guys here, you know for some lack of security matters. The girls had been complaining to me about men groping them."

"I can be your guard here," Shikamaru said immediately.

"No,"

"I don't want to go anywhere, It's troublesome to act on other places than this. Beside, Sakura only feel safe if I go to this place because of you. So will you please give me the job and I will execute it to the best of my ability. I'll make sure no perverts would hit on the girls."

"You're not exactly intimidating."

"I didn't sculpt myself to be intimidating, I sculpted myself to carry out business and make sure everything is in order."

"I need bronzes, not brainiac."

"I can hold myself up, I'll only stay for a week or so, I have an engagement to attend to."

Tsunade just can't believe it, but she hired him. Shikamaru respected the fact that she was given this bar to handle and be taken care of. He hadn't force her to hire him by saying he was the over all boss. It was good enough for her, she still doesn't seen the point of him being here to observe them in a naturalistic behavior of their working place.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Right now, you have to go unless you're a paying customer."

A small smile escaped from him, "Can I have a straight up grey goose vodka."

Tsunade served him, making sure he was occupied. She wondered if he would recognize Temari, or not. She hoped for the other.

The sound of glass breaking was something he couldn't mix, he turned his attention to where it came from. He can never understand why a bar was ever opened in the first place. It was only passed on by his father.

"You bitch!" shouted a guy, he was soaked. It seems one of the girl working here had poured a drink on him. He grabbed her by the wrist and started shouting obscenity. Shikamaru frowned, "Is this how your girls conduct themselves?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. It was Temari who poured the drink and even shouting back at the guy. "You're the fucking idiot who groped me! I'm sick of it! Now let me go before I beat your ass down."

The guy backhanded him, Shikamaru stood up and went to the guy so fast and before the guy could strike agan, Shikamaru caught it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sir, you can't hit a lady."

"Well this bitch is not doing her job properly. She was seducing me and when I turned her down she poured her drinks on me."

He was amused, he was a balding guy with a big stomach.

"I doubt that, sir." It was troublesome dealing with people like this.

He took care of it, by calming the guy down with a persuasive tone about him that can't be ignored. Temari watched in awe, he continued on and put the guy out of the bar. The guy was too out of it to even notice exactly what was being done to him.

"Are you hurt?" Shikamaru turned to her and he was stuck staring into her eyes.

Temari frowned because she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"I'm okay…"

Shikamaru wasn't amused at all. It was the same girl that threw a water bottle at him. He had never thought he would see her ever again especially in a place he owns after he fired her personally. Whatever the reason was, he would ask Tsunade later. Right now he was concern tremendously by how dangerous this working place was. He doesn't want a bad reputation.

"Might I suggest to stop with this behavior of pouring drinks at people,"

Temari blinked, his voice was so familiar. In fact he was very familiar, but she can't put her finger on it who exactly he was.

"He was a fucking pervert, so I can do what I like to fucking protect myself."

"Stop misbehaving and I'll protect you."

"FUCK THAT! A scrawny guy like you? Who you think you're kidding!"

"Tsunade just hired me so that things like these could be avoided."

Troublesome woman.

"Wha…Argh…Thanks for kicking the guys ass," She said with sarcasm in it.

Shikamaru was shocked. "..."

* * *

Next Chapter would be later on when I get my laptop back;

Sending it off today to Geek Squad to be fix, just needed to write a story for the hell of it.


	2. My Boss gay, gigolo or gentleman?

_Sorry all for my mistakes, it's a club, lol not really a bar and I'm mixing my he/she thing. I haven't written in a long time, and I'm lazy ass that don't double check, sorry for the incontinence. _

"_**My boss; gay, gigolo or gentleman?"**_

"Who is she?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade, pointing at the dirty blonde hair. There was only one blonde Shikamaru was ever interested in and that was Ino. Ino was beautiful and sophisticated, and he has confidence that Ino would never behave in such manner as the other girl.

"Obviously the girl you fired." Tsunade said, chuckling. She was just happy Shikamaru wasn't going to ask why she hired her. "She's not that bad, she needs the job."

"Not that bad? We just lost a customer over her, but then again the customers here don't even deserve top quality service. I fired her because she threw a water bottle at me. I don't know her, I haven't done her wrong. I don't understand the hostility she gave me."

"Maybe she likes you. Ha. Ha. You know how women are." Tsunade joked.

She stared at Shikamaru as he slightly blushed. She resisted the urge to laugh at him. She was beginning to think it's not an everyday thing that he was told a girl might like him, even though it was purely a joke.

"Troublesome, you blondes are troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't used to this, he felt uncomfortable being in this type clothes too.

"Chill, you look good." Tsunade said as she noticed how uncomfortable he was. He kept moving, slouching to straightening his back. This was going to be difficult.

"Chill? I'm not cold."

"Chill, relax, get comfortable. If you don't know how we talk now, you're not gonna make it."

"Oh…"

* * *

"Temari, that guy totally helped you out!" Tenten squealed in delight as in time for gossip. "He's good looking," She nudged Temari on the side.

"I have no time for BS relationship."

"Something 'bout him ain't just right." Tayuya said, resting her hands on her waist. "You find a man like that and instead of beating the other guy's ass, he charmed him with bullshit."

"Sayin' he's a player?" Asked Tenten.

"I'm sayin' he's a talker. Guys round here, you know, all they could do is 'Fuck you bitch or come here you fiiiine thing." Tayuya even made the whole accent of how the guys actually done it in here.

Temari just shooked her head, "It doesn't matter. He's going to be the guard here."

"Finally! Hallelujah!" Tayuya raised her hands up. "But he's scrawny…?"

"That's what I said. It's better than anything right? I think I can defend myself better than him."

"We don't really know if he's scrawny though, he's just tall. Maybe I can strip him.""He's educated," Temari informed Tayuya. "Maybe a geek, a nerd-"

"Peh, a sexshi one, HEY!"

Shikamaru turned and saw a red head apparently calling him.

"What's your name?"

"Shika-"

And Tsunade pat his back real hard, that he coughed loudly.

"Nice to meet you Shika! I'm Tayuya!"

Shikamaru stood up and went to Tayuya. "Oi, where-" Tsunade was about to asked but seeing how he made a bee-line towards the girls she just stopped.

"Nice to meet you, Tayuya. You may call me, Shika. I'm going to be the guard here and hope to make this work environment safe for all of you." He offered his hand to her and Tayuya accepted in hesitantly, as Shikamaru shook it, he went on ahead and introduced himself to other two.

Tayuya gave him a lop sided smile as if she was measuring him up. "How old are you?"

"Twenty five,"

"I'm twenty five too, boo." Tayuya's had started talking with a slight purring that Shikamaru just found weird. But then, her voice was very soothing to him. It has such a nice quality to it that he sort of wanted her to keep talking.

"You taken?"

"Taken where?"

"Ah…Are you in a relationship with someone?"

"No, it's too troublesome and challenging."

"Uh-huh…"

"Are you gay? My friend Naruto might be interested in you." Temari said wanting to make a new gay friend and play a little match maker.

"No…I'm not," Very confused why they would think that.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide it from us, we're not judging." Tenten said.

"I'm not hiding anything." Shikamaru said firmly.

"Good!" They beamed at him except for Tayuya, who seemed to scrutinize him the whole time and didn't say much. "It's okay, since we thought you were too scrawny and all."

"Your eyebrows! You plucked them sooo nice!"

* * *

Shikamaru came back to his suite and only to have Sakura asked how'd it went.

"Troublesome woman," Was his only comment.

It was unbelievable what they went on ahead and asked. The dirty blonde woman named Temari, after learning, or rather assuming he was gay, had made herself comfortable with him.

An hour conversation has transpired between them. Before she wasn't very happy with the way he handled the man out of the bar. He guessed she wanted action, and because he didn't act like a "normal" man, and didn't have an appearance of a real man, he was presumably gay.

"I don't understand how, you, women, get from point A to point D, without consider B or C," Was what Shikamaru disclosed with Sakura. Women, he's just finding out, are hard to understand.

Sakura was confused, "You're not hiding anything with me, right?"

It was when Shikamaru was younger when a heated relationship happened between Sakura and him. He couldn't believe how easily he fell into the stereotype the boss sleep with their secretary. He only slept with Sakura once, what he really wanted then, was a relationship. But after his mother finding out, she had brought down her wrath at them even in a down low key. Now, he knew never to cross the line between business and personal. Never date your employee.

"They think I'm gay," He confided as he sat down on the leather sit.

"Gay?" Sakura blinked. "You're not gay, I'll be offended if you were and I was just an experiment." Sakura laughed at the idea not truly thinking about how Shikamaru felt truly insecure now.

"I don't understand, do I appear gay to you?"

"I don't know, right now, you tied your hair up neatly. You're wearing a white polo, and you left three unbutton, and your eyebrows are so refined…Hmm. You're a pretty guy like Sasuke."

Shikamaru had heard Sakura talk about Sasuke multiple times, in fact, he's beginning to think they're sleeping together. But Shikamaru thought Sasuke was gay because he was a pretty guy…and cared about his appearance more than a woman does… Oh hell.

He got up and announced, "I'm off to the gym,"

"Getting some manly man digit, you go, hon."

He resisted the urge to sigh and say how trouble some. Not only would he deal with the assumption he was gay, even now, his secretary, would be thinking it too.

He had until tomorrow evening to do some research. How to be manly, yeah, what a better way to see what a real man is by observing them. His idea was quite ridiculous once it was executed, because men thought he was checking them out. Some men welcomed it, and…well he shivered at the thought. He has nothing against gay men, but when one is trying to secure their manliness…

Notes Lazy Style

1. Talk to lady in degrading terms?

Ex; "You fine thing" "Got some booty or junk there"

"Girl you chunky, lovin' the way you move"

like you have a big legend…down there

3. Do man hand shake…(research more) hug girls, don't shake hands with them

4. Be aggressive-A hunter, let them know you want them

5. Eat A lot, drink a lot, hang out with guy friends majority of the time

6. Watch football, pick a team, get a jersey shirt, shout for them-

7. Drive a loud car, or a car with an edge?

8. Be interested in every woman you think is "FINE"

9. Wear tight shirt that shows off your muscle

He stared at his notes and he was truly confused.

Does he really need to act like this? It was really hard to mold himself into a stereotypical male.

* * *

Work Time

Shikamaru came in, his hair tied up, looking bad ass and sexy, wearing a leather jacket and a white tank top that clung to his body and dark jeans that were fitted. Both ears pierced.

"Hey there, ladies," Winking at Tayuya who licked his lips.

Tsunade stared at his boss for a long time before, like a concern mother, went to him.

"What the hell have you done to yourself?"

"Dressing like a man?"

"Your mother is going to kill you."

"I'm a grown man,"

"Yeah, and?"

"It's ok, the piercing would be gone later on."

Tayuya nudged Temari.

"See, I'm telling you, he's not gay. I call him!"

Temari was shocked. At first she thought, he really wasn't gay now. But left that thought immediately. But he was very easy in the eyes, even yesterday. He was easy to talk to. But there's a lot of gay man that are very good looking like him.

"If you want to get your heart broken 'cause he's gonna say he don't go for you."

Throughout the night, instead of having a lot of men coming in, Shikamaru has been attracting girls to come into the club. And what was fascinating was he was actually engaging with them. It was different from his demeanor last night, when they talked for awhile, he was just normal. He was never flirting with her or any thing and was just listening to her talk about Naruto. But now, he was like a peacock.

"Stupid peacock," She said under her breath as she served her customer. _He's not even doing his job. All his doing is flirting. _Maybe she was offended, because if he wasn't gay, maybe he was bi, or straight, or metro, he didn't engaged with her.

Wasn't she attractive? Whatever, it doesn't matter.

Shikamaru was having a hard time trying to keep up with his acting. Women are damn aggressive, now he knows what Temari felt because he swore he felt someone grope him how many times already. They had clung to him, and engaged him to talk. They whispered to him something that should stay in bed. It was good thing, it was dark in the club or he'd be red as a tomato.

Instead of being a hunter, he became the hunted. He felt bad, he was supposed to be doing his job not socializing. "Excuse me ladies, I need to do my job to…keep you all safe and comfortable."

He surveyed to see if no one was bothering the girls, so far there wasn't any.

His first day of official working in the club, was successful, or Tsunade informed him. She said, "You're more like a gigolo right now more than a guard."

"You have to be kidding, Tsunade."

"I tell it like I see it, we had more women customer today. I think I might make you dance on stage if you keep it up. But in all seriousness, don't forget your real job."

* * *

Shikamaru sat down when they were closing the club, and relaxed himself. He dealt with multiple guys causing trouble, not because they were groping girls. It was because they were pissed off at him because he's stealing their women. He might quit now.

"Having fun your first day? This is my second day," Temari sat down with him, and she was kind enough to bring him something to drink.

"Thank you, Temari," He really appreciated it. "I'm not used to this sort of environment, but it's manageable."

"The girls said they had a lot of customers today because of you because it has never been that packed, especially by women."

"Really?"

"So, found any of those women interesting?" Temari was studying him intently. If he is straight, he's a player.

"No, not at all. I love aggressiveness but not that much."

So he's submissive…

They talked again, for awhile. Interrupted by Tayuya saying bye to both of them, and making it well known to Shikamaru that she was highly interested in him.

"She's not your type huh?"

"No, not all."

_He is gay…_

"I gotta go home now, it's really late and I gotta catch the bus."

Shikamaru checked the time, and it was really late. "Are you walking to the bus stop?"

"Yeah,"

"Let me walk you there,"

"I can walk myself, I'd done it plenty of times. You're scrawny anyways, can't protect me."

Shikamaru didn't say anything further as she left him alone. He sighed as he watched her walk out of the door.

"Do all the girls take the bus?" He asked Tsunade, who he knew was eavesdropping.

"No, just Temari. Tenten and Tayuya have their own cars."

Even though Temari was new just like him, she seem closed with the other two girls. He doesn't understand why she doesn't ask for a ride.

"I'm leaving, Tsunade."

He knew he can leave Tsunade alone, she's tough like his mother and beside, he just saw her man come in the back door earlier which mean she won't be alone.

He caught sight of Temari, in the darkness. "Damn, why is it so dark here."

He ran towards her and when he was within reached, and pat her on the shoulder, she had taken a hold of his arm and flipped him over. He was slammed against the hard concrete in such force he was surprised that he didn't break anything. In short, she literally took his breath away.

"Shika? Oh my god! I'm so sorry." As she pulled him up easily. Another hit at his nonexistent ego.

"You weren't kidding when you said you can handle yourself, huh."

"I told you, now why are you stalking me?" Crossing her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow at him waiting impatiently for an explanation.

"I don't think a woman should walk alone, especially at this time. Crazy people out here."

"I'm used to it, I grew up in worse environment than this."

"Right," Shikamaru didn't ask about it. He rather not, it be too personal for his liking.

"You just proved to me, you ain't that strong. Now go back before you hurt yourself."

"No,"

"Why?"

"You can protect me while I walk you to your bus stop, I'm safer with you." He joked for the first time and even gave a lop sided grin that Temari caught. She opened her mouth to say something, but held back.

He was very good looking, especially when he smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Thanks-

Read and Review- Daily update if I have time;

I didn't want Shika to be overly innocent with the whole Sakura thing. :P So no. no virgin here. I did that on purpose ;D


End file.
